


What Could Possibly Go Wrong

by infinityandluck



Series: Team Human Week 2019 [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Undercover, crteamhumanweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityandluck/pseuds/infinityandluck
Summary: Astrid had taught him to dance when they were ten and she had wanted someone to join her at the Spring Festival that was held in their town every year. He, in turn, had taught Eodwulf, who had been standing off to the side watching. Five years later, Trent had made them all relearn so they would be more polished and formal. Fit for large parties and balls where they would go and gather information.Save for that one drunken waltz with Jester, he had not danced in almost 16 years.Beau’s mother had hired someone to teach her to dance when she was eight. She was put in a tight, yellow dress and given black, shiny shoes. And instead of going to the lesson, she ran away and hid. Her father had yelled at her, then hired another instructor who was much more strict than the one before and much more harsh.She pretends that she can’t dance, though sometimes she practices when she’s alone because she knows someone who does like to dance.Between the two of them, they could manage maybe one good dance. Enough to seem like they knew what they were doing. At least, that’s what the rest of the group was counting on.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Series: Team Human Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566472
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Team Human Week 2019





	What Could Possibly Go Wrong

Astrid had taught him to dance when they were ten and she had wanted someone to join her at the Spring Festival that was held in their town every year. He, in turn, had taught Eodwulf, who had been standing off to the side watching. Five years later, Trent had made them all relearn so they would be more polished and formal. Fit for large parties and balls where they would go and gather information.

Save for that one drunken waltz with Jester, he had not danced in almost 16 years. 

Beau’s mother had hired someone to teach her to dance when she was eight. She was put in a tight, yellow dress and given black, shiny shoes. And instead of going to the lesson, she ran away and hid. Her father had yelled at her, then hired another instructor who was much more strict than the one before and much more harsh.

She pretends that she can’t dance, though sometimes she practices when she’s alone because she knows someone who does like to dance.

Between the two of them, they could manage maybe one good dance. Enough to seem like they knew what they were doing. At least, that’s what the rest of the group was counting on.

They just had to go to this ball, dance a little, talk a bit, and listen in to what was being said. It was easy enough, assuming things didn’t go wrong. 

And what could possibly go wrong? What with Jester and Nott doing “detective things,” Fjord and Caduceus working behind the scenes, Yasha still gone, and her and Caleb being the ones who need to actually be at the party doing all of this. Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?

Beau walked over to where Jester was practicing a waltz with Caleb to make sure he didn’t mess it up.

“Hey, Jess, could you teach me too? I learned when I-” Beau tried to ask before she was cut off.

“JESTER!” Nott yelled from another room.

“Oh, I’m sorry Beau, Nott needs me. Maybe Caleb could teach you? He’s a real good dancer! Plus you two should totally make up a backstory,” Jester apologized and skipped out of the room, presumably to go help Nott do whatever they did as detectives. 

“I was thinking siblings,” Caleb stood in the middle of the room and didn’t move.

“What?”

“For the, uh, cover. Siblings.”

“No offense, but we don’t look anything alike.”

“Ja, I know that, but I thought you would like it better than pretending to be together. Besides, we could be step-siblings.” He obviously had thought this out.

“Thanks, man,” she walked over and lightly punched him on the shoulder, “wanna practice?” 

They ran through it twice before they had to begin getting ready, which entailed neither of them getting to be comfortable for this. Jester loaned Beau one of her dresses which she had altered slightly, and Caleb cleaned up and had to forgo his coat and scarf.

“Are you ready for this?” They were sitting in a cart, driving up the road to a large, private estate.

“Ja,” which meant no.

“Are you sure?”

“Ja, are you?”

Beau took a deep breath, “yeah.”

What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
